


Mother's Day

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is pregnant with Equius' grubs and feels like crap. Equius wants to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Aradia groaned, her eyes pinched shut as she leaned against the bathroom counter. Looking down, she could see her huge stomach, and she could feel her and Equius’ grubs (There were two, she was sure of it. There was no way one grub could squirm that much) moving around inside, presumably shoving each other into her organs. One particularly hard knock to the stomach had her eyeing the toilet in case of possible heaving, but as she’d already been on her knees in front of the toilet for the past half hour, she felt reasonably certain there was nothing left in her stomach left to throw up. 

And despite having the taste of barf in her mouth, she was hungry. Damn grubs.

She left the bathroom and dragged herself to the couch, collapsing onto it with a groan. It felt like she’d been pregnant for at least two sweeps. She was ready for this to end.

Equius had heard her distressed groan and emerged from his work room, wiping oil from his fingers.

“Aradia? Are you unwell?” He approached her cautiously. He’d learned that, in her delicate state, she sometimes flew off the handle in a rage or collapsed into tears. Research into pregnancy had taught him that she was having an unusually difficult pregnancy, though it was taking no extra toll on her health beyond sleep deprivation and constant toilet worshipping.

Aradia looked to him, the circles under her eyes nearly rivaling his and telling him of the long, sleepless nights she’d been suffering. It made him feel so terribly helpless to know there was nothing he could really do to help her. All they could do was wait for the grubs to come. 

“I feel like shit.” She told him. She looked it. “I feel like shit, I look-no, I am fat, even though I keep throwing up everything I eat, I can’t see my feet but I know they’re swollen, I can’t see the scale when I step on it to see how much fatter I am, which is probably ultimately a good thing since I started out fat and now I’m fatter! How can I still be so fat if I’m throwing up every day?? What is it with these grubs?? It’s like they have your strength and they’re using my stomach as a punching bag! Don’t they know they need me to survive??” 

She glared at her stomach and the unborn, disobedient grubs, and gave her stomach a flick.

Equius was frantic, trying to think of a way to comfort her.

“I… I don’t think you look fat.”

“Oh please, I’m a fucking blimp!”

“But you aren’t. I…” He sighed and kneeled beside the couch, taking her small hand in his larger hand, kissing the back of her fingers and rubbing his cheek adoringly against her skin.

“You are glorious. By some miracle, not only have you found me worthy to be your matesprit, but also to father grubs with you. The size of your waist or any other part of you is irrelevant to me, particularly when I see you during those rare beautiful moments they are still, and you are able to enjoy this period of time as every mother is entitled. I have seen you cradling them, with a look of joy in your eyes I can find no term to properly describe. Those enchanting moments are memories I will cherish for all time, as I will cherish you, and the grubs you are carrying.”

Aradia stared at him, stunned. Her matesprit was so weird that she tended to forget that he was also capable of moments of sheer poetry, such as this moment. She watched with a tender smile as he carefully moved his great hands from hers, to settle on her stomach. He moved his palms around, feeling how large she was with his grubs. Her grubs. Their grubs.

Equius moved her shirt up and pressed his cheek to her bare skin, remembering the day she accepted his quadrant proposal, and the day she told him they were expecting. They’d both run the gamut of emotions regarding the situation, only to go through them again once Aradia realized there were probably two. He felt her hand on his face and moved closer to her, Aradia pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you, daddy.” She said teasingly to him. He chuckled deep in his throat as she initiated butterfly kisses.

“I love you too, mommy.”


End file.
